


Walk My Way

by manorsmalfoy



Series: H/D Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, H/D Prompt Challenge, Incorrect Drarry Quotes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorsmalfoy/pseuds/manorsmalfoy
Summary: Prompt no. 15: "You came back!"Draco Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts, and for some reason, nobody seems to care quite as much as Harry James Potter.





	Walk My Way

**“You came back!”**  Harry almost shouts.

     They are on the train to school for their “8th” year at Hogwarts, one less about education and more about reestablishing normalcy for those who had their last year of school when Voldemort was still at large. Harry is sitting in a compartment with Ron and Hermione, who are curled up together and quite possibly asleep (and how can they always seem to do that, just fall asleep like they have all summer when they’re cuddled up in the strangest of places? As if they didn’t spent a year together in the forest learning to wake up at the slightest noise?)

     Luna and Ginny have ducked into the bathroom to change, and Neville, Dean, and Seamus have found an empty compartment to go change in. Harry has just gotten up to do the same, slides the door open, and just about bumps into Draco Malfoy.

     Draco Malfoy who is has frozen in place at Harry’s shocked words. Draco Malfoy whose gray eyes are wide and dart over his shoulder, as if Harry is talking to someone behind him. When he sees that the corridor is empty, he straightens up.

     “Yes, well.” Malfoy replies. His high cheekbones start to blotch red and Harry is fascinated.

     “I do go to school here.” He finishes, trying for the same aristocratic drawl of his school days, but the effect is somewhat diminished by the raised octave of his voice and the red blotches now working their way down his pale neck. Harry’s eyes follow as if pulled. Harry realizes too late that he never said anything back.

     “Well, er… Good day, Potter.” Malfoy says, nodding as if that is enough, and then turns back the way he has come.

     “You were walking this way,” Harry says, before he can wonder why. Malfoy freezes, his back still to Harry. He deliberates for a moment. Harry watches the red tips of his ears. Malfoy keeps walking the wrong way.

* * *

     “He came back!” Harry says to Ron and Hermione in the 8th year common room that night. Malfoy is sitting with Pansy Parkinson, laughing at something she has said.

     “Mate, we know,” Ron replies, his forehead pressing into the table. He speaks without even looking up.

     “Harry, that’s the third time you’ve pointed that out. Are you feeling alright?” Asks Hermione, her brow furrowing in concern and her hand carding through the hair at the base of Ron’s neck. Harry suddenly feels very lonely.

     “Yeah, I’m good.” He says. He stares at Malfoy until Pansy Parkinson whispers something in Malfoy’s ear, and there it is again. The red stains his cheekbones like the glass ceiling of a church. Malfoy pointedly does not turn towards Harry.

* * *

     “You came back,” Harry breathes. They are the only two in their dorm and Malfoy has just demanded to know why Harry won’t stop looking at him.

     “Yes, you said that yesterday. Now, Potter, please  _do_ enlighten me on why you feel the need to watch me. I’m not doing anything, I’m just here trying to finish school like everybody else!” 

     Malfoy’s speech has left him right in Harry’s space, a finger jabbing him in the chest. Malfoy seems to notice this at the same time as Harry does, and there’s that red again, starting in his cheeks and spreading down his neck but he refuses to back down. Harry looks at it and has this moment of unadulterated  _relief_  that Malfoy is here and he is  _alive_  and the blood rushing to his cheeks and neck and ears is a screaming indicator that they are both alive and it is so  _intense_  that Harry does not know why he does it, but he grabs Malfoy’s red, red face and kisses him.

     Malfoy makes a surprised  _Mfleh!_ and his his hand grabs Harry’s wrist as if to fling him away, but instead his hand just stays there and suddenly his lips are moving in response. Something in Harry’s mind glows white hot, burning everything away and all that is left is  _oh. Oh._

     They part after a few moments, Harry has no idea how long. Malfoy’s eyes are wide again and this is the reddest Harry has seen him yet. He opens his mouth to ask one of many questions, likely beginning in why, but Harry just places his fingertips on one of Malfoy’s red cheeks.

     “You came back.” Harry says, as if that is the only answer in the whole world, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [. Click here ](https://incorrect-drarry-quotes.tumblr.com/post/163151102682/buckle-your-seatbelts-kiddos-im-in-a-massive) to see my prompt list. Feel free to use it or submit your own prompts to me! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [ here. ](www.incorrect-drarry-quotes.tumblr.com)


End file.
